


[テニプリ] 黑/道/PARO 主立海 故事集

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊主立海，會是一個立海、四天、比嘉、冰帝為黑方，青學、不動峰為白方的一連串小故事。＊AO3內收私設與各種小段子、小故事。＊會不定期更新，寫開心的概念（？）＊設定裡是主要登場角色，可能會新增或更新。＊可能會有CP也可能不會XD（可能會出現真幸、82、丸木、柳&切無差、九州二翼、千塚⋯⋯等等個人私心CP）





	1. 角色設定集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊角色設定的部分，主立海。
> 
> ＊可能會新增。

立海組

幸村精市：  
神秘的立海組長，平常不常出現，組員與朋友以外見過他的人都下落不明。據傳之前生過一場大病，已康復。  
惡趣味滿滿，跟小組員講話小組員會超怕。腹黑，會開奇怪的玩笑。  
氣場OFF時是溫柔的鄰家花店哥哥，愛花。喜歡肩上披外套的造型。  
刺青位置是全背。

真田弦一郎：  
精通槍支但最上手的還是武士刀，平常比較常露面，負責分配任務，常被以為是組長，事實上是副組長。  
威嚴的黑色氣場，兇起來大家都敬畏三分（除了仁王）。  
聽說跟幸村從小就認識，至今沒有贏過幸村，尊敬且對幸村十分忠誠。  
刺青位置是全背至手臂上緣（穿短袖時遮得住）。

柳蓮二：  
情報屋+參謀，平時武力值普通，外表看起來也很普通。優雅的人。  
擅長自動手槍的快速射擊，但不常使用。  
任務通常是在立海本部指揮。  
刺青位置是手腕內側、右手小指，圖案是莫比烏斯環與英文字母truth。

切原赤也：  
大殺特殺的瘋狂新人，惡魔化時不受控制。完全不手下留情，喜歡把別人用血染紅。  
父母被警察黑，勵志加入立海組報仇，長大後打傷許多立海組的人，對三巨頭叫板，  
幸村一句話，讓切原從此乖乖加入。（之後可能會細寫這段）  
刺青位置尚未決定，是幸村內定的接班人。（確認後刺青位置全背，惡魔翅膀→天使翅膀）

仁王雅治：  
詐欺師、色誘擔當，喜歡把玩小把的刀槍，比起殺人更會騙人或套話。  
能偽裝成任何人，出生背景至今仍是立海組的謎。  
不知為何對男女色誘都很有效，立海組裡唯一一點都不怕真田的自由人。  
得到的報酬都花在治裝費、娛樂、購買奇怪的玩具上。  
刺青位置是後腰右側。

柳生比呂士：  
普通時是個善良高雅的紳士，但你對他來硬的，他也會跟你來硬的。  
仁王的搭檔，也會各種詐欺騙術，據說是被仁王拐到立海組的，具體原因不明。  
槍法迅速準確，專業且配合。立海組裡柳蓮二的翻譯助手，會各國語言。  
偽紳士。  
刺青位置是後腰左側。

丸井聞太：  
天才的狙擊手，喜歡一邊吃口香糖一邊觀察目標，  
以各種看似不可能的時間地點角度擊殺目標後，會說口頭禪：「如何？夠天才吧。」  
很照顧可愛的後輩切原，有事沒事都交給搭檔胡狼就對了。  
最近意外認識了某專業殺手，待在組織本部時間變少（胡狼哭哭）。  
刺青位置是大腿中間偏內側的地方。

胡狼桑原：  
很罩隊友的四個肺的男人，體力無限，巴西人，擅長巴西體術，  
丸井的搭檔，負責立海組各種善後、躲避追擊、斷後。  
父母在都內某處經營餐廳，因此也廚藝一流。  
忠厚老實，為人熱忱，很替同伴著想。  
刺青位置是手臂。

其他黑勢力

白石藏之介：  
平均的厲害，統合四天組的領導者。有黃金左手之稱，  
據傳版本一那是毒手，被碰到就會死，版本二是手上戴著黃金做的護腕，  
主要原因是左手槍法如聖書般準確。  
不想受歡迎但因為長太帥，會不小心吸引到一群女人。  
刺青位置是全背。

 

木手永四郎：  
雖然已經推翻早乙女，自行成為殺手集團的老大，但還是每天嚴格訓練，  
很常自己下任務的專業殺手，不留痕跡的類型。  
擅長不動聲色、出其不意地暗殺。  
從小就學習沖繩武術，毫不掩飾自己出生沖繩。  
刺青位置是全背，身上有很多深淺不一的傷疤。

 

跡部景吾：  
繼承家業，表面上是跨國企業實際上是黑道，特別有錢。  
有想要脫離黑道往企業發展的趨勢，因為發現企業更賺。  
雖然平常像少爺或總裁在生活，事實上仍不斷鍛鍊自己身心，  
強大的眼力與豐富的閱歷讓他能快速看透對手的一切。  
刺青位置是全背。

千歲千里：  
右眼戴眼罩，底下是傷疤跟刺青，加上身高很高導致他看起來很兇，  
生氣了就真的很兇，平時相處其實很軟萌。  
常常自己跑出去閒晃，行蹤成謎，四天組也曾找不到他。  
能預測對手的動作與反應，天生頭腦很好。  
據傳過去與橘桔平是搭檔，兩人十分兇殘，有九州二翼之稱。  
刺青位置是右眼周圍。

白方

手塚國光：  
理性而具有正義感與良好道德，在德國警校留過學，  
無論理論還是實作都成績優良，曾破獲許多大案件，  
左手手臂受過傷，現任管理層級，是警視廳高層人物，沒有一個黑道不知道他的名字。  
出任務機率不高，左手仍在復健中。  
耿直的作風使其受其他警視廳高層排擠，有黑幕操作。  
無刺青。

橘桔平：  
熱血的本廳緝黑組，前黑道，過去因意外傷了前搭檔千歲的右眼而改邪歸正，  
充滿日本男子氣慨而受後輩仰慕，追捕犯人時會散發猛獸的氣息，  
有強烈的身為警察的直覺，過去黑道時期十分兇殘，  
當了警察後對於開槍一是特別內疚與收斂，盡可能不要傷害到嫌犯為主。  
無刺青。

 

黑方組織架構

組長（親分）x1  
副組長x1  
若頭（執行長？）x1~2  
顧問x1~2  
舍弟（弟分）x4~5  
舍弟補佐x10  
若中（子分）x 50


	2. 1.幸村組長

 

「平川，幸村組長找你。」

「欸、欸？」

「快點，進去。」真田副組長雙手交叉，那威嚇的眼神令組員平川害怕，他不敢違抗命令，也不知道等待他的命運會是如何。即使他已在立海組內做到若中*的地位，他從未見過幸村組長，道上有跟幸村對上就會不得好死的傳說，但實際上是如何，也很少人知道，幸村一聲令下，立海組的其他人便出動，根本不需要弄髒他的手。

他進到真田副組長的辦公室裡，副組長的位置上坐著一個長相俊美的男人，他肩上披著西裝外套，瞇起眼微笑。

「組、組長好。」平川內心暗忖，原來這個人就是幸村組長啊，不知道為什麼一點都沒有組長的感覺。

幸村收起微笑，眼神暗了暗，那樣的眼神忽地令平川感到未知的恐懼，幸村組長雙手交叉在胸前，坐直了身子，「我想你可能不知道，你惹上不該惹的人了。」

「是上次野口那件事情嗎？我、呃、我⋯⋯」

想起上次處理野口一事，除了野口以外自己還殺了野口公司裡其他人，組裡的參謀柳曾千交代萬交代只需要處理掉野口就好，如果動到其他人，咎由自取。

「原本還對你有那麼一點點期待的⋯⋯嘛，也不過這樣就完了。」

幸村緩慢起身，平川發現自己被幸村組長的眼神盯的無法動彈，身體不像自己的一般矗立在原地頻頻顫抖，腳步聲在安靜的辦公室裡迴響，幸村組長來到他身後，平川連眼睛都不敢向後瞥。

「你說要一根根切掉你的手指好，還是剝奪你的視覺好？」

他感覺幸村組長在笑，聲音卻是冷的，平川動不了，就連開口也只能發出吱唔聲。

「呵，開玩笑的。」幸村又笑了，他轉了一圈回到真田副組長的位置上，那雙乾淨漂亮的手把玩著副組長桌上的物品。

勉強鬆一口氣的平川冒著冷汗，鞠了好幾個躬又向組長土下座道歉，「組長真的非常對不起。」

「別向我道歉，你走吧。」

「感謝組長！感謝組長饒命⋯⋯真的很對不起，我以後不會犯錯了。」

平川土下座了快一分鐘，在深深鞠躬後，打開立海組副組長辦公室的大門，他這才聽見幸村組長留給他的叮囑：「我只是不想弄髒我的手罷了。」

他尚未關上門，門就被風吹的自動關上，他冷汗直流，無法正常呼吸，眼前明明亮的很，他卻覺得他只看見一片黑，幸村組長那句話不斷迴盪在他耳邊，此刻的他聽不見其他聲音。

然後也再也聽不見了。


	3. 2.仁王雅治

他將手指抵在對方的紅唇上，另一隻手摟上對方的肩，玩著對方的長髮，他心想，這女人的香水味很重，等等恐怕要多洗幾次澡才能洗掉那味道，相反地，他撫過那女人的髮梢，若無其事地說道：「你真香。」

「是嗎？呵，隆太你真會說話。」女人塗了紅色指甲油的手拉住他的領帶，一顆顆解開他的襯衫鈕扣，「不過你也真厲害，幫我教訓了那個臭男人一頓。」

「是他對你不好，我只是幫你把你的錢拿回來而已。」他將女人推倒在床上，另一手緩緩拉開女人禮服的拉鍊，「來慶祝吧⋯⋯我們的勝利。」

「嗯⋯⋯你怎麼這麼著急⋯⋯」女人迫不及待地用雙腿磨蹭著他的腰間，扯過領帶閉上眼睛等待來自新戀人的吻。

 

「因為太興奮了呢⋯⋯」

仁王雅治用摻了安眠藥的手帕摀住女人的口鼻，女人驚訝地瞪大眼睛也看不見任何東西，等待她的僅是一片黑暗，接著馬上陷入昏迷。

他幫女人拉起禮服拉鏈，摸向女人放在沙發上的皮箱，密碼是女人與他前任丈夫的離婚紀念日，皮箱立刻被打開，裡頭放滿好幾疊萬元鈔票，他勾起微笑，「畢竟，這可是一億的大生意喲。」

從公事包裡拿出折疊式後背包，打開後把一疊疊鈔票塞入後背包裡，仁王雅治摘下黑色短髮假髮，換上棕色假髮，帶起黑框眼鏡，把黑色西裝和手錶塞進公事包裡，穿起運動外套，他從一個偽裝換上另一個偽裝，背起裝滿鈔票的背包和裝滿變裝道具的公事包，檢查房間後，不留痕跡地離去。

女人醒來後不斷尋找著一個名叫松本隆太，黑色短髮，眼角下有淚痣的，如泡影般消失的男人。飯店監視器中沒有符合此條件的人，那個時間點唯一出現在走廊上的棕髮男非常可疑，女人報了警，發誓一定要找到監視器螢幕上的眼鏡棕髮男，這才是那個「松本隆太」的真面目。

 

另一邊，地鐵站廁所中，仁王雅治照了照鏡子，把自己銀灰色長髮綁起，卸了妝，以仁王雅治原本的樣貌，帶著一億元，哼著奇怪的旋律，消失在人群之中。


End file.
